<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking the Rewards by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138725">Taking the Rewards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boobjob, Dubious Consent, F/M, Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a man from Earth dies and wakes up in Remnant, he doesn't waste any time selling everyone out to Salem. And once she wins, she's happy enough to give him what he wants. A collection of some of the sexiest girls in Remnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking the Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Taking The Rewards</b>
  </p>
</div><p><b><br/>
Warning for a real shitbag of a main character. Sexist, homophobic, would be racist if it came up in the story.</b><br/>
<br/>
Life was good. Life was <em>really</em> good. How couldn’t it be? Here I was, sitting pretty in a castle with so <em>many</em> lovely ladies for me to enjoy. Sure, some people might have said that I hd fucked up and sold out to get here. But they didn’t have a harem of half a dozen different, sexy girls that were just waiting for me to start on breaking them in.<br/>
<br/>
It hadn’t all been thanks to my own efforts, of course. Salem had done most of the heavy lifting. In fact, she had done <em>all</em> of the heavy lifting once I managed to convince her that I knew things that could help her. Of course, getting to that point had been a trick and a half, since it wasn’t like I could just walk up to the nearest Grimm, bop it on the snout and demand to be taken to Salem to tell her what’s what. I had really pushed this new body of mine to the limits to get up here and I was <em>very</em> glad that the odds of me having to do anything like that ever again were pretty much zero.<br/>
<br/>
But what the hell, it had worked! Dying, it turned out, wasn’t all that bad. Not when it meant that I woke up in the world of Remnant, with as many memories of the show RWBY as I had watched still filling up my head (once I got old enough to actually think about that sort of thing instead of just wanting Mama and Dada, at least). I had only had to wait for a few years (or a decade or so) for my body to get big and buff enough to survive the trip and here I was. A solid seven decades of life left in front of me at least, the gratitude of Salem (probably something I shouldn’t rely on too much, but what the hell, it was a fine start) and every hot girl from the show that I could remember jacking off to, captured and waiting for me to enjoy.<br/>
<br/>
And there were a ton of cute girls here. All four members of Team RWBY, obviously. Pyrrha and Nora as well. Penny, though I wasn’t entirely sure just how much sex I was actually going to be having with a robot. And Emerald as well. I had been planning for Cinder and Emerald as well, but Cinder had… not taken some stuff well and was no longer here. I wasn’t sure if Salem meant that she was <em>dead</em> or if she was just not in the castle anymore and had run away. Either way, it seemed that the odds of me getting to fuck her were pretty low. And Neo, of course. I couldn’t forget the delicious ice cream shortstack.<br/>
<br/>
Oh well, I’d just have to be satisfied with the <em>nine</em> hot ladies that were mine to do what I wanted with. And there were <em>so</em> many different ideas bouncing around in my head about what to have them do, both with me and with each other.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, this was a <em>good</em> afterlife. And so long as I stayed in my quarters of Salem’s palace and didn’t do anything to piss her off, it was going to <em>stay</em> a good afterlife. And really, why would I want to leave, with this crowd of beauties just waiting for me?<br/>
<br/>
Now the only thing left to do was to get down to work and <em>enjoy</em> them. Who should I start with first? Oh, what a silly question. I already knew the answer to that. Ruby Rose, the heroine of the show, was going to be the first one I’d get my hands on. Sure, she probably wasn’t going to like hearing how big of a fan I was, but so what? I was sure that she’d come to appreciate me in time.<br/>
<br/>
They were all waiting for me in the main harem room, tied up nicely so that they wouldn’t have any ideas about breaking free and doing some damage. I was still lounging on the big bed that took up a full third of my bedroom. Salem had never once mentioned <em>how</em> she got such nice things way out here in the middle of nowhere. But I wasn’t going to complain about silk sheets. And not just because Salem was even more terrifying in person than she had been in the show.<br/>
<br/>
A pair of humanoid Grimm that Salem used as her labor brought Ruby in. She was still wearing her Season One outfit, which made her look <em>so</em> sweet and innocent. If that innocent wasn’t just an act, she was going to be learning quite a few things today. About me, about her, about her body… yeah, good stuff all around.<br/>
<br/>
Ruby started squealing around the gag in her mouth as soon as she saw me. Actually, she had been squealing the entire time, she just directed her squealing at <em>me</em> now instead of at the world in general. I was quite content to let her keep on making those sounds. I knew that there would be some sweeter sounds coming from her soon enough.<br/>
<br/>
The Grimm that Salem had provided to me dropped Ruby on the bed and then withdrew to the corners of the room. I wasn’t sure if Salem could see me through them, but I didn’t really care. Not when I was feeling this horny. Puberty wasn’t any smoother of a journey the second time round and my body had been burning up with lust ever since I heard that Salem had actually upheld her end of the bargain and was going to be giving me these fine ladies.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, Ruby,” I said, running my hand down her cheek and enjoying how soft and smooth her skin was. “You’re even cuter than I thought you would be.”<br/>
<br/>
Ruby wiggled around, glaring up at me. That was alright with me, though. She looked cute no matter what she was doing. But she would look even cuter and sexier wearing a whole lot less, I decided. And what did you know? I had the ability to make that happen.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, let’s see some skin,” I said, leaning forward with a smile as I started to stroke my cock underneath the black silk robe I was wearing. “You can keep the underwear on, though.”<br/>
<br/>
Ruby glared at me, looking <em>really</em> angry. She could be as angry as she liked and it wasn’t going to do any good. But at least she still was looking cute.<br/>
<br/>
And she was starting to strip, taking off her black and red clothes and throwing them down onto the floor. She kept on glaring at me the entire time and it didn’t bother me a bit. I was used to girls I had sex with not looking all that happy about it, back on Earth. The important thing was making sure that they didn’t have a chance to bite down, which was why they were all wearing ring gags. After all, I was obviously going to be getting blowjobs from them, of course.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah yeah, that’s the stuff,” I said, pumping my hand up and down my cock as I stared at Ruby as she hugged her arms to herself, only wearing her bra, panties and stockings. “I knew you’d look good like this.”<br/>
<br/>
I stood up and walked across the bed to her. Her eyes kept on flickering down to my cock and she didn’t look that happy about seeing it. She would change her tune soon enough, I was sure. What girl would be able to resist a steady diet of dickings? Sooner or later, Ruby, her friends and her sister would all come to realize what a good guy I was and how lucky they were to get to be with me.<br/>
<br/>
I slid my dick into Ruby’s mouth, feeling her tongue pressing against my cock. I had my hands on either side of her head and started to thrust in and out. It felt… good enough, I supposed. Not <em>quite</em> what I had been expecting, but still, good enough for government work!<br/>
<br/>
Ruby was making squealing and gagging sounds. Had she ever given a blowjob before? I didn’t think that she had. Or had any other kind of sex, either. Which was going to make it so much more fun to fuck her.<br/>
<br/>
At the thought of taking Ruby Rose’s first time, I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I just <em>had</em> to fuck that pussy. There was no way that I could possibly hold myself back anymore. I licked my lips as I pulled out of Ruby’s mouth and pushed her to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, let’s see how that pussy of yours feels with a cock inside of it,” I said.<br/>
<br/>
Ruby really started whining at that, but I didn’t pay attention to her. Instead, I pushed her forward and looked at her butt. Those stockings <em>really</em> made her ass look nice. I squeezed it and then grunted a bit as I tore a hole in Ruby’s underwear to get at her pussy.<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t wet yet, but that was pretty easy to fix. A special cream rubbed against her pussy got her nice and wet in no time at all. I licked my lips as I looked down at the dripping pussy. Oh, this was going to feel <em>good</em>. I smiled as I rubbed my cock back and forth against the wet pussy, feeling my dick pressing against it.<br/>
<br/>
Then I slid on in. And that felt even <em>better</em>. Both Ruby and I started to moan as I slid inside of her and started to fuck her. She was <em>tight</em>. I couldn’t believe how tight she was. And how good it felt. I licked my lips as I worked her over. As a fourteen year old, or at least a guy living in a fourteen year old body, I knew I wasn’t going to last long. But I was also going to be ready to go again and again and again, without having to waste much time in between rounds.<br/>
<br/>
And sure enough, pretty soon, I was dumping my load into Ruby’s pussy. It felt so <em>good</em>. I shivered, my hands squeezing down on Ruby’s butt as I felt her pussy squeezing down on my dick.<br/>
<br/>
“I hope your first time was as good as it was for me,” I said, sitting back on my heels and looking at the cum dribbling out of Ruby’s pussy. That was a sight I was going to be getting more and more familiar with as time went on, I <em>knew</em>. I laughed, looking forward to it. “And if it wasn’t, don’t worry, I’ll be doing this plenty more so you can get <em>really</em> used to it.”<br/>
<br/>
Ruby moaned something around her gag. I couldn’t see the expression on he er face, but so what? She had still made me feel <em>damn</em> good and that was what really mattered, wasn’t it?<br/>
<br/>
Ruby had felt <em>great</em> around my dick and underneath my hands, but there were <em>so</em> many hot girls still waiting for me to use and enjoy that I couldn’t spend too much time with just her. Maybe I’d bring her back in to watch as I fucked her sister or- damn it, I should have had Yang watched as I took Ruby’s virginity. Oh well, it would have been nice, but so was fucking a cute little girl like Ruby. Or Yang. I could live with the disappointment. If I really needed to live out that fetish some time, there were ways to make it happen.<br/>
<br/>
I motioned towards the Grimm that had been flanking the door for them to take Ruby away and bring in the next one. If they went by how the girls were lined up in the main room, it would be Blake. And if it wasn’t, I would look a bit stupid as I got this stuff out. They picked up a squealing Ruby and carried her away, shutting the door behind them. I smiled for a moment in <em>deep</em> satisfaction before getting back to work.<br/>
<br/>
Blake <em>was</em> next. Through the rather thin door, I could hear her squealing through her gag. And I already knew what I’d be doing with <em>her</em>. Sure, she might not like it, might see it as some sort of insult. But so what? Sooner or later, she was going to recognize that she was my slave now and that she had to do what I told her to.<br/>
<br/>
So when she was brought in, I already had the cat tailplug laid out in front of me, just <em>waiting</em> for a fat Bellabooty to slide it into. It was sitting on top of the slutty maid dress that she would also be wearing because catgirl maids were just so <em>hot</em>. Blake was already a catgirl and I was sure she’d end up being a great maid by the time I was done with her. And if she had any problems with that, well, spankings were the perfect answer to an unruly maid!<br/>
<br/>
She was gagged, just like Ruby. All of the girls were gagged, actually. It made it a <em>lot</em> harder for them to keep each other’s spirits up and it meant that I didn’t need to answer the same questions over and over again. ‘Who are you?’ ‘Why are you doing this?’ ‘I’ll kill you, you bastard.’ All that same stuff, over and over again. It was way easier to just keep them gagged until they came to love me for who I was.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, let’s get you out of these clothes,” I said, picking up a sharp knife and advancing towards Blake. “There’s no need for a slutty kitty to be wearing so much.”<br/>
<br/>
Blake made quite a bit of noise as she wiggled around as I cut the clothes off of her. She didn’t seem even slightly concerned about me having a sharp knife against her skin as she thrashed around. And since, no matter how much she moved, the knife never actually cut anything besides cloth, she was right to not be worried. Not a usage of Aura I would have expected, but what the hell, I wasn’t complaining.<br/>
<br/>
Blake was, quite a bit, as I cut off every scrap of clothing she had on. I didn’t care much for the outfit she had been wearing at the start of Season One anyway, so I didn’t take any steps to preserve it. In fact, I just threw the scraps into the fireplace and let Blake watch her clothes burn away. As she watched that, I watched her. And it was <em>worth</em> it to watch her, to see a girl with that figure, naked and tied up. I smiled as my dick twitched underneath my robe. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, kitty cat,” I said, patting my little bundle that I had prepared for my ninja maid, “you’re going to be a good girl who always says ‘Yes, Meowster’.” I had to laugh at the expression on Blake’s face, even around the ball gag. Was this more or less painful than a good hard spanking on that fine set of cheeks she had. “And say ‘Nyh’ instead of No, all that good stuff. What’s the point of having a catgirl maid if she doesn’t act the part?”<br/>
<br/>
Blake was squealing around her gag, almost vibrating in place from how mad she was. She’d change her tune soon enough. I grabbed the plug and lube and went behind her, whistling as I went. I had never gotten to do this with a girl before. It was going to be <em>fun</em>.<br/>
<br/>
I knelt down behind Blake and pushed her forward, head down, ass up. My cock twitched as I looked at the wonderful sight in front of me and I was <em>really</em> tempted for a while there to just slide on in to either or both of her holes and pound away.<br/>
<br/>
I ended up just lubing Blake’s butt up (with plenty of groping, because it would be a crime to let an ass like that get away from me without enjoying it) and then slid the plug in. Blake’s squealing took on a different tone as that slid in. She looked so <em>nice</em> with it resting inside of her. Stretching her out, filling her up, making her look so damn <em>cute</em>. I smiled, giving her ass one last squeeze. The black tailplug was just the same shade as her ears and hair and she looked <em>fine</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Now then, kitty,” I said, moving back around to her front, “give me a blowjob. Just like you used to give Adam.”<br/>
<br/>
That was a shot in the dark, but I could tell that it landed. Blake’s eyes got wide at that and she drew away a bit. Then she looked around and started to push her head forward reluctantly. Reluctantly or not, she still had a nice, warm mouth and I didn’t even need to grab onto her ears to control what she was doing. She started to suck me and it felt so damn <em>good</em>.<br/>
<br/>
I still stroked her cat ears, of course, because I had never gotten to see something like this before. They felt nice underneath my hands as I fingered and fondled them. Blake looked up at me with an expression that was somewhere between anger, disgust and resignation. Well, who cared? I was still getting my dick sucked by one hot girl and that was the sort of thing that could cover a <em>wide</em> variety of expressions without a single problem.<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t cum on Blake’s face or in her mouth. Instead, I pulled out and came on the flagstones just in front of the fireplace. My cock twitched and spurted as I covered the floor in a load that, sadly, wasn’t as impressive as what I had gifted Ruby with.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, pussy,” I said, giving Blake’s ass a firm grope and slap, “your first duty as a maid is to go clean that up with your tongue.” I smirked down at her. “I know how much cats love their milk.”<br/>
<br/>
I had to laugh at the expression on her face. She didn’t move for a moment and I realized that I should have put a leash and collar on her to complete the set. But after a minute, she crawled on her legs forward to the stones and started to lick up my semen. I hoped she liked the taste, because she was going to be getting <em>very</em> familiar with it as time went on.<br/>
<br/>
Once she was done with that, I smiled and petted the top of her head, stroking her hair and her ears and smiling down at her. She glared up at me, with an expression that she shouldn’t really use to look at her new owner with. But that would fade in time, I was sure.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, Blake,” I said, “if you’re going to be a good girl and get dressed, you can be taken back out to join your friends. But if you try to do something stupid like attack me, you’re going to be taken <em>outside</em>. There’s always a kennel to hold a naughty little kitty. And who knows what the Grimm might do to a naked, tied-up girl?”<br/>
<br/>
Blake flinched a bit and then glared up at me, her golden eyes smoldering. But when the Grimm behind her untied her ropes, she didn’t try to attack me. She did try to remove her gag, but that stopped when I shook my head and one of the Grimm grabbed her wrist. She glared at both of us and then started to get dressed in the maid outfit.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t a <em>perfect</em> fit, but it did fit her pretty nicely. Nice and tight around the chest and the skirt was small enough that when she bent over, I would be getting a very fun show. Hell, as it was, I was still getting a fine view of those thick, pale thighs.<br/>
<br/>
“Nice, nice, nice,” I said as my cock started to twitch back to life and as the Grimm started to tie her back up. They really <em>were</em> dexterous, weren’t they? “We’re going to be having a fine time together, Blake, I just know it.” I shifted my attention a bit. “Go bring in Big Blonde Boobs.” The Grimm tilted their heads to the side a bit. I sighed. “Yang Xiao Long.”<br/>
<br/>
Blake was led out of the bedroom, her tail still hanging down between her legs. I had to laugh. Man, this was <em>worth</em> selling out a bunch of people I had never met before to Salem. So worth it.<br/>
<br/>
Yang was quite literally smoldering as she was brought in. I could feel the heat rise a bit and see the sparks dancing along her hair. I hoped that she wasn’t going to char the carpet. It was a <em>nice</em> carpet.<br/>
<br/>
I walked around her, letting my hand move up to her huge tits and down to her fat ass. Even through her clothes, she felt nice. I could also feel how she was quivering in rage. Then I moved my hand up and fiddled with her gag, popping it out from between her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Who the hell are you, you sick bastard?” Yang snapped, glaring at me with blood red eyes. “And what the hell did you do to my sister?” She wiggled around in her bondage. “I swear, if you put even a finger on her, I’m going to rip your arm off and shove it up your ass!”<br/>
I just smirked and kept on touching her tits. They were nice tits and deserved to be fondled. And I could even lift them out of her shirt and let them hang free! I <em>really</em> liked how that looked and studied them for a bit, running my fingers over her nipples and seeing if I could get them nice and stiff.<br/>
<br/>
“You should be more worried about yourself than your sister,” I said after a bit, looking up at her and smiling. “You don’t <em>really</em> want to leave here, do you?” I smiled smugly. “After all, here, there’s Ruby and me. If I send you away to some camp or something, there won’t be Ruby and there will be hundreds of guys who’d like a crack at this blonde bimbo body you’ve got.”<br/>
<br/>
Yang looked even angrier than before as she stared down at me and twisted her head around to look at the door that separated us from the main room and the rest of my harem. Then she looked back at me, her chest rising and falling in a pretty impressive manner.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, you complete bastard,” Yang said. “What the hell do you want?”<br/>
<br/>
“I want these fine titties,” I said, giving her boobs another grope. “So why don’t you get down on your knees and wrap these fat jugs around my cock?”<br/>
<br/>
I debated if I should have her stripped as well. I decided against it. Yang’s Volume One outfit looked <em>good</em> on her and the only way to get it off of her in one piece without destroying it would be to untie her. And that just did <em>not</em> seem like a good idea, not at all. Certainly not when I was in the room with her, at least.<br/>
<br/>
Yang didn’t do anything for a moment and I sighed, pushing her down to her knees. Actually, she went to her knees on her own, as I quickly discovered that I wasn’t remotely strong enough to make her do anything she didn’t want to do. She seemed to think that this was the best option for her, though, so she went down, looking up at me with a look of pure hatred on her face.<br/>
<br/>
That was fine by me. Hate wasn’t going to affect anything about how soft her tits were. I guided my cock down in between them and then grabbed her tits, pressing them together against my cock. Then I started to fuck her titties.<br/>
<br/>
And it felt <em>nice</em>. Yang had great tits, I knew. There had been plenty of jokes on the sites I had gone to about what they’d like to do to those udders and how sweetly Yang would squeal if someone else got their hands on them. And now I was in a position to confirm it all! Lucky, lucky me.<br/>
<br/>
I smiled as I pumped my dick in and out between Yang’s tits. They felt <em>nice</em>. Really, really nice. I shivered as I fucked those fat, soft tits, seeing my teenage dick poking out between them again and again as I rocked back and forth, looking down at Yang. Yang was glaring up at me, not looking at her boobies at all. Oh well, she’d grow to love how sexy and slutty her body was in time. For now, I was content to just fuck those jugs and feel them wrapped around me.<br/>
<br/>
As I kept on going, I licked my lips, thinking of how long it would take to get Yang and Ruby to team up for some fun with me. Not too long, I hoped. Half-sisters tending my dick together and tending to each other, was just such a hot thought. I smiled, thinking of the two of them licking cum off of one another as I sprayed their faces with semen.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s right,” I said, looking down at Yang. “Your body was <em>built</em> for this. You know it was, don’t you? You were made to satisfy men’s cocks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you take that limp little noodle and-,” Yang started to say.<br/>
<br/>
“Remember that this is the best you can hope to get, Yang,” I said, lifting my voice above hers. “Do you want to see your sister again or do you want to get knocked up by a stranger this time next week?”<br/>
<br/>
Yang went quiet, grinding her teeth together as she glared up at me. I let her glare, not really caring. She’d come to appreciate me for who I was soon enough and see what a decent master I was, just like Naofumi. And in the meantime, I was still going to keep on enjoying using this slutty body.<br/>
<br/>
I was lasting a lot longer than I had with Ruby and Blake. Probably <em>because</em> I had cum with Ruby and Blake. The body could only stand so much for so long, after all. After I finished on Yang, I was probably going to rest and read a book for an hour or two before I went after Weiss and the rest of the girls.<br/>
<br/>
It wouldn’t be as fun as getting right to the good stuff, but I also didn’t want to have to struggle to get an erection in front of the girls as my introduction to them. That would not make for a good first impression.<br/>
<br/>
I reached down and stroked Yang’s nipples, making her grunt a bit. Hey, were they getting stiff? I thought that they were. She <em>was</em> getting turned on from all of this, just like she should be. I grinned and sped up a bit, keeping her tits pressed together, forming a tight tunnel for me to fuck.<br/>
<br/>
After a few more minutes, I came, groaning and gasping as I pumped my load onto her face and boobs. It wasn’t as big as what I had given Ruby and Blake, but it still felt <em>nice</em>. And looked nice as well, covering Yang’s skin with pools and lines of white semen.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, you look good,” I said, staring down at Yang as she looked down at her own chest, seeing the semen spread all across her skin. “In fact, why don’t you show that off to your little sister? I grabbed the gag from where it was hanging down around her neck and put it back into place, cutting off whatever she had been about to say before she could get more than the first two syllables off. “Yeah, I’m sure Ruby will love seeing you like this.”<br/>
<br/>
I laughed at the expression on Yang’s face as she was dragged away, her bound legs kicking back and forth as she was dragged back to the main room. Then I flopped down on my bed and stared at the mirror on the ceiling, smiling widely. Wow. I had high hopes for what it would be like to fuck these girls, but this was even better than I had thought it might be. I felt like I was on top of the world and that there wasn’t anything that could bring me down.<br/>
<br/>
And I had only been with three of the girls so far. There were still <em>so</em> many waiting for me to introduce myself to them. In a bit, though. I needed some water and I needed a chance to recover. They were all tough girls, I was sure that they wouldn’t mind kneeling on the ground, tied up and gagged for a while. And it would give them a chance to look at Ruby and Blake and Yang and think about what was going to be happening to them as well.<br/>
<br/>
After a while spent enjoying myself with some of the other amenities in the bedroom, my twitching erection said that it was time to have some fun with Weiss. Pretty soon, she was brought in and dumped onto the bed. I smiled at her as I removed her gag.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, Ice Queen,” I said. “You can think of me as your new master.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hardly,” Weiss said with a frosty tone of contempt that was even colder than what she had used to use on Ruby. I had to smile at a slave using that tone to talk to her master. “You’re nothing but scum and you won’t be getting away for this forever.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, right,” I said, slipping my hand inside of her white jacket and running it down along her side, down to her skirt. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, sweetheart, but I’m on the winning team.” I snorted in amusement. “And you’re the trophy.”<br/>
<br/>
I leaned back and looked at her as she glared at me with eyes the color of pale blue ice. And her gaze was about as warm. Well, I knew how to fix that.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, you’re going to be a good girl and strip,” I said, reaching around to untie the knots holding her arms behind her back. “And because you’re a <em>smart</em> girl, I’m sure you understand that you’re unarmed and I’m a master of martial arts.”<br/>
<br/>
Actually, I liked to think of myself as a master of marital arts, but there was no particular reason for Weiss to know that right now. She’d be discovering it soon enough.<br/>
<br/>
“I know when resistance won’t do any more good,” Weiss said frostily as she rubbed her hands together. “What is it you want from me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, maybe you’re not a smart girl, but at least you’re cute,” I said, stroking her chin. “I told you to strip, sweetheart.”<br/>
<br/>
Weiss sniffed and started to strip. I leaned back in appreciation to watch. What a cute, slender, small body. She was even more delicately built than Ruby was. Small breasts, small hips and she looked kind of fragile. Not that I was going to treat her any more gently because of that, of course. She wanted to be a Huntress, that meant that she could take whatever it was that I felt like dishing out.<br/>
<br/>
And right now… well, there were so many wonderful ideas coming to me as my dick got hard as I stared at her. Oh, what to even <em>begin</em> with? After a moment’s thought, I forced myself to go with my original plan.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, Weissie,” I said, moving behind her and pushing Weiss forward, onto her hands and knees, “I’m sure you know people think you have a stick up your ass.”<br/>
<br/>
“People aren’t worth listening to,” Weiss said, looking over her shoulder with a scowl. “Not if that’s the extent of their contribution to a discussion.”<br/>
<br/>
I laughed as I grabbed some lube and stroked my dick with it. And I grabbed my cock and lined it up. Oh yeah, this was going to feel <em>nice</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Luckily for you,” I said as I slid forward, sliding into Weiss’s asshole and drawing a pretty cute sound from her, “I’m going to be replacing that stick with a dick. You don’t have to thank me just yet.”<br/>
<br/>
Weiss was making a <em>really</em> cute sound right now as I entered her. The odds of her being fucked in the ass before were pretty much zero. Which made this so much better as I claimed her for my own, making her <em>mine</em>, forever and ever. Who would want used goods?<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, this is one tight butt,” I said, rocking back and forth inside of it, feeling it squeezing down around me as I fucked Weiss. “You have a really great asshole, you know that? We’re going to have to be doing this more often.”<br/>
<br/>
Weiss didn’t respond. In any way. I looked at the mirror overhead and could get a bit of a view of her face. She was actually looking pretty shocked, like she hadn’t been expecting to get fucked in the ass. Well, I could understand if it came as a surprise to her.<br/>
<br/>
I settled into a pretty steady pace, rocking back and forth, in and out of Weiss’s rear over and over again. Her butt was still squeezing down tightly around me, not wanting to let go as I hammered in and out of it. I felt <em>fine</em>. But I could feel even better if I started groping her.<br/>
<br/>
I did exactly that, running my hands over Weiss’s body, feeling her up. And I got quite the shock. Her nipples were stiff, for one. They were <em>very</em> stiff, poking against my fingers as I touched and stroked them. And they had been before I had arrived at her exceedingly modest chest.<br/>
<br/>
And then I moved down to her pussy, wondering what I might find there. And what I found was wetness. Weiss was getting turned <em>on</em> from this. She was getting turned on from- what, exactly? Me fucking her in the butt? Getting felt up by me? Being my slave? I wasn’t sure of the exact answer to the question, but oh well! She was still going to get to feel nice and good as I used her. And hey, it would be a good start to have one of my slaves accepting me and enjoying my cock and telling the others about how good it was to be underneath me.<br/>
<br/>
Who would have thought that Weiss Schnee was a submissive slut? Beyond the writers and artists of the porn I had enjoyed of her being exactly that. I smiled as I groped her rear and kept on fucking her, slamming in and out of her again and again as I picke dup the pace to move as quickly as I could handle. And it was still feeling <em>really</em> good as I fucked her. I looked down at her ass and laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, you’re going to be a great slave for me, Weiss,” I said. “And you know that you’re going to be a great slave for me, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Weiss made a sound at that, but I couldn’t really tell what it was. And I didn’t really care all that much, either. Instead, I just focused on fucking that tight ass of hers and enjoying myself to the full as I rocked back and forth, in and out of her rear. I could feel my pleasure building and building as I was buried inside of her. Was she going to cum as well? Well, a good slave would just be proud that her master had cum because of her. That would be all the reward she needed.<br/>
<br/>
I couldn’t hold myself back from cumming any longer. I was going to <em>nut</em>. I moaned and felt my dick twitching inside of Weiss’s tight tunnel. I wanted to see her ass get decorated with my cum. I <em>needed</em> to see her ass get decorated with my cum.<br/>
<br/>
Still, the first shot of semen landed inside of her butt. Then I managed to pull myself out and started to cover her rear with the rest of my orgasm. It felt <em>good</em> and I moaned as I watched line after line appear on Weiss’s rear. It was <em>such</em> a good look for her I decided that I wouldn’t bother letting her get dressed again.<br/>
<br/>
“There,” I said in satisfaction. “Did that fix your attitude problem, Weiss?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes sir,” Weiss moaned, her rear still twitching from side to side and presenting quite the alluring sight.<br/>
<br/>
But as much as I wanted to sink into that butt again, I had other things that I needed to take care of. I forced myself to crawl away from her on the bed as the Grimm stepped forward to tie her up again. Just because she was enjoying getting fucked as my slave didn’t mean that I fully trusted her yet. And who knew? Maybe she liked being tied up, which would mean that this was a nice little extra for her.<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t find out one way or another, as she was picked up and carried in the arms of just one Grimm. She was <em>tiny</em>, after all. I laughed as I watched her go. The expression on her face was anger mixed in with a <em>whole</em> lot of lust. Yeah, she was going to be a good fit as my slave, going from SDC heiress to my cocksocket. A good change in pace for her.<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha was next. And I was looking forward to her. She was just as tall and just as stacked as Yang and that red hair? Wow, that was the <em>good</em> stuff. I was looking forward to seeing what I could do with her, in more ways than one.<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha, just like Yang, was gagged and tied. And I wasn’t going to be changing that, either. The show hadn’t done a very good job of portraying the <em>muscles</em> that Yang, Pyrrha and Nora had. All of the girls were strong, of course, given what they did and the weapons they used. But these three were <em>jacked</em>. I was kind of surprised that the ropes were holding them, but I supposed that Salem must have considered what it would take to hold Aura users a long time ago.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t you look <em>nice</em>,” I said, pushing Pyrrha up against the wall. She was left to balance in her high heels, wobbling back and forth as I tried to feel her up. “Could do without all this leather and bronze getting in the way, though,” I had to add with a frown as I tugged at the material.<br/>
<br/>
Okay, Pyrrha might have looked sexy in this armor, but if I couldn’t properly, easily grope her in it, it would just have to go. And since I wasn’t going to untie her to let her remove it, that meant… Actually, how <em>was</em> I going to cut through armor like this? An answer wasn’t immediately presenting itself and I had to think things over.<br/>
<br/>
At least her skirt wasn’t doing anything to protect her and I could slide my hand right up underneath it to grope her pussy. She wasn’t very wet yet, but that would change in time, I was sure. I mean, how could she pass up a chance to be with a guy like me? It just didn’t make sense. She’d learn to appreciate me in time, I was sure of it.<br/>
<br/>
“This is going to feel good for the both of us,” I said, smiling up at her as she glared down at me, her green eyes full of fury and outrage. “We both know that it will. And it will feel way better than Jaune could ever have managed!”<br/>
<br/>
Now she was looking confused in addition to angry. Oh right, she didn’t know who Jaune was. She had never arrived at Beacon. Hell, Ruby had never even gotten to go to that Dust shop in the first episode before it all came crashing down thanks to me. Oh well, maybe later, I’d explain things to her so that Pyrrha could properly appreciate how smart and intelligent I was.<br/>
<br/>
Just because I couldn’t get her breastplate off didn’t mean I couldn’t remove her skirt and panties. And that still left her looking pretty good as I shimmed them down her long, thick legs, taking the chance to get some good gropes in as I went. Because hey, these were some <em>nice</em> legs. Who wouldn’t want to feel them up?<br/>
“Yeah, you’re going to fit in just fine around here,” I said with a smile as I looked Pyrrha over. “This body, this face, so damn hot.” I smiled and got my dick out. “Now, do you want me to cum on your chestplate or on your bare skin? Fair warning, I have no idea how hard it is to get semen out of leather, but it washes right off of skin.”<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha was looking down at me with an expression of strong contempt. I had to smile at that. It would be changing into something more appropriate sooner or later. And, given that she was a woman and everything, I was betting on <em>sooner</em>, rather than later. Women couldn’t hide what they felt. Weiss was proof enough of that.<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha was still playing hard to get though, and didn’t give me an answer one way or another. I shrugged and made a note to spank her for insubordination later on. Instead, I spun her around and looked at the corset-like bindings on her leather armor. Actually, I could get these loosened enough to just fall down around her ankles! Hell, I should have looked at them in the first place instead of going through all of this. Oh well, crying over spilled milk and all that.<br/>
<br/>
And sure enough, that left Pyrrha nice and naked. She was left in that circlet thing on her head, her high-heeled boots and her black gloves and nothing else. And she looked <em>nice</em> like that. I was going to hav eto keep the circlet as part of her gear at the very least.<br/>
<br/>
“Now,” I said, stroking my dick as I got closer to her, “Let’s see if a three time champion is just as good of a fuck as she should be?” I winked up at her. “I bet you’re going to be nice and tight from all that exercise, aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha didn’t try to answer around the gag. She just stared down at me like I was something that had died on her pillow. And I didn’t care. Instead, I lined my dick up with her pussy and slid on in.<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha wasn’t very wet yet. In fact, she wasn’t really wet at all. But she could still take my cock and that was what mattered. I sighed in satisfaction as I slid into her, stroking back and forth. She was nice and tight and wet and it felt <em>great</em>. I looked up at her and nodded in satisfaction. The look on her face was just too cute! Also, she was <em>really</em> tight. It would, frankly, feel better if she was wet so I could move faster. But I wasn’t going to complain about what I got.<br/>
<br/>
Instead, I just kept on fucking her, pumping in and out of her tight, <em>tight</em> pussy. If she was a virgin, and she was tight enough that it might not just be from exercise, she didn’t have a hymen. Oh well, I was still pretty confident that I was getting to introduce her to sex. Which was just the <em>best</em>. How could she ever want anything other than my dick after getting used to being fucked like this?<br/>
<br/>
I slid in and out of Pyrrha, grunting a bit as I fucked and used her. It was feeling <em>nice</em>, really, really nice. I didn’t want to stop and I kept on going, grunting a bit as I felt my dick pressing against her folds and making her open up. She kept on glaring at me the entire time, but so what? She’d be getting a mindless look of pleasure from getting to take my cock sooner or later. All in good time.<br/>
<br/>
I grunted as I fucked her, feeling my orgasm rising up inside of me. I wasn’t going to be lasting much longer, I could tell. So how did I want to finish on this famous, sexy, <em>enslaved</em> champion? A ton of different ideas ran through my head, so quickly that I had trouble picking any one of them in particular. Then I decided that I might as well go with the old classic. Covering her in cum so that her friends and fellow slaves would get to see that she had been claimed by me.<br/>
<br/>
I pulled out and pumped my hand up and down my cock, leering at Pyrrha’s body. She looked hot. She looked so damn hot. And I couldn’t take it anymore. I came, gasping, watching my dick twitching in my hand as I covered her belly, thighs and breasts with my cum.<br/>
<br/>
It was a <em>good</em> look on her. Really, really good. I was quite satisfied with myself for managing it and looked her over. I didn’t have time to really admire her, though. It was time for Nora!<br/>
<br/>
“Be sure to let any of the girls who want to lick the cum up, Pyrrha,” I said, patting her on the butt as she was carried out. “Who knows when your next meal will be!”<br/>
<br/>
Actually, they’d be getting fed and bathed soon. Except for Nora, of course, because I had a special plan for that stacked, violate redhead. It was a bit silly, but what the hell. I was in charge and I could do whatever I wanted with these girls. Even with Emerald, who had actually worked for Salem, though she hadn’t <em>known</em> she was working for Salem.<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrha was brought and out and Nora was brought in. In the short amount of time between the two, I got ready. Getting hard wasn’t a problem. Even with everything I had done today, I was <em>still</em> in the body of a fourteen year old. Even a short amount of time was more than enough to let me recuperate and recover and be ready for some more fun.<br/>
<br/>
When Nora was brought in, shoved along by one of the angular Grimm, she saw me, lounging on my quite large bed and dribbling maple syrup over my cock. I grinned at the look on her face. So this was a pretty weird thing. But so what? Again, I was the boss. I could do what I liked and it was their job to obey me.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Nora,” I said, pitching my voice to be cool and collected and not giving a hint of how <em>cold</em> the syrup was as it ran over a part of my body that was pretty sensitive. “Feel like getting a little snack?” I waved my dick back and forth. “Get on over here and you can have a tasty treat.”<br/>
<br/>
Nora gave me <em>quite</em> the look. But it wasn’t quite like the looks I had been getting from the other girls. There was a bit of lust and hunger in the gaze as well. Shit, I had done this to amuse myself. But did she actually like syrup that much? Well, we were about to find out.<br/>
<br/>
The Grimm untied her and took out her gag. I knew I was taking a risk, but what the hell. Nora started towards me, a bit unsteady on her feet. As she climbed onto the bed, I waved my finger back and forth.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah ah ah, Nora,” I said, shaking my head. “Get naked first. You don’t want to get your clothes dirty, do you? Who knows how long it will be before you get a fresh pair.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, fine,” Nora grumbled, looking around, her eyes going to the windows and the door. She didn’t run towards any of them though, or attack me. After a minute, she started to strip, shimmying out of her clothes and standing before me naked.<br/>
<br/>
Nora wasn’t as sexy as some of the other girls that were now in my harem. But I was <em>not</em> complaining. She still looked fine. A bit on the short side, but that just made her boobs and hips (and ass, probably, when I got to see it) all the more noticeable and <em>nice</em>. I nodded in appreciation and would have stroked my dick, except I didn’t want to get it all messy.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, get over here and have your snack,” I said, not adding ‘before I lose my erection due to how weird this feels on my dick’.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily, that was an order I didn’t need to repeat twice. Nora crawled over to me and lowered her head, sticking out her tongue. She started to lick at my dick, running her tongue up and down along my rod, from tip to base. It felt pretty nice, actually. It felt <em>really</em> nice and I shivered, putting my hand on top of her head and gently guiding her up and down as she licked her way around my cock.<br/>
<br/>
And from this position, I could also see Nora’s ass. Not as fully as I might have, but she still was obviously rocking a great booty underneath that skirt. I was going to have to fuck it sometime.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, that’s right, you little ginger slut,” I said, tangling my fingers in her short hair to make sure that she didn’t have the chance to do anything but what she should. Making me feel good. “You like this, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Nora made a humming noise in response. I didn’t care enough to get something more meaningful out of her. Just so long as she kept on bobbing up and down my cock, that was enough for me.<br/>
<br/>
I could feel myself quickly getting hard inside of her mouth. And, somewhat slower, my orgasm rising up inside of me. I tried to think things over. Should I nut in Nora’s mouth or on her face? Or should I fuck that hot pussy that had to feel <em>so</em> good around my cock? And whatever decision I made, it would have to be pretty soon, because there was only so long I could last, now that Nora was giving me a proper blowjob, having licked up all of the syrup.<br/>
<br/>
“Turn around, Nora,” I said. “You got all of my syrup and now…” I tried to think of a proper sexual innuendo to draw a line between her arousal and syrup, but one that made sense with me fucking her just wasn’t coming. Oh, what the hell. I was her master. I didn’t need to explain myself. “I’m going to fuck you.”<br/>
<br/>
Nora turned around and spread her legs a bit, looking over her shoulder and suddenly actually appearing a tad worried. I grinned at her and then looked down at her pussy. There was a <em>bit</em> of arousal there. Not a whole lot, but it would still be enough for me to slide on in even easier than I had managed with Pyrrha.<br/>
<br/>
I did exactly that and sighed in satisfaction as I entered Nora. Oh yeah, that felt <em>great</em>. I started to fuck her, using my dick to open up that tight little tunnel and give her a good, hard, proper fucking, just like the slut needed and deserved.<br/>
<br/>
“Such a tight fucking pussy,” I grunted. “You girls really work out hard to get your insides like this, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
Nora didn’t respond. She was just grunting a bit as I rocked back and forth inside of her. It was still nice to listen to and I kept it up, fucking her and slamming into her as I looked down at her butt. And yes, that earlier, tantalizing hint had been true. Nora <em>did</em> have a great ass, a far better one than her various skirts in the show had ever displayed. I reached down and squeezed one cheek, my hand digging into it.<br/>
<br/>
I could feel the fat underneath my hand and then a thick band of firm muscle underneath <em>that</em>. Whenever I got around to handing out harem outfits for my collection, I was going to have to make sure that whatever Nora got showed off her booty to the proper extent. Something this fine had to be appreciated.<br/>
<br/>
“You love this, don’t you?” I asked Nora as I fucked and groped her. “It’s making you wet, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah!” Nora moaned. “No, it’s not!”<br/>
<br/>
It was obvious to both of us that she was lying. I could <em>feel</em> her getting wetter as I pumped in and out of her, spreading her pussy open and making her feel good. Well, if she wanted to lie to herself, that was her problem. But lying to me… Not cool, Nora, not cool at all.<br/>
<br/>
“I think you meant to say, ‘Yes, sir, my slutty pussy is getting wet for you,’” I said with a snarl as I started to spank Nora’s ass. “A whore like you can’t help but get wet, can she?”<br/>
<br/>
Nora muttered something about Ren, but I wasn’t listening. I was having too much fun. Hell, even if she did say that she was a slut who was getting what she deserved, I probably wouldn’t have stopped. Seeing these fat cheeks jiggling and shaking around underneath my hand was just too much <em>fun</em> for me to want to stop. And who could blame me, really?<br/>
<br/>
I kept on fucking and spanking Nora, listening with half an ear as she told Ren how sorry she was. What had ever happened to him, anyway? Eh, who cared. I wasn’t some fag who liked guys in a dress, so he didn’t really matter to me.<br/>
<br/>
Not like Nora’s tight little pussy. I could feel myself getting close to the edge. Getting <em>really</em> close. I sighed in satisfaction and hilted myself inside of Nora. Was she on birth control? I doubted it. Could I knock her up? I was sure of it. Was I actually going to impregnate her right here and now? Who knew?<br/>
<br/>
But I did know that I was cumming and that it felt <em>nice</em>. I grunted as I felt my dick twitching and pulsing inside of Nora’s pussy, filling her up with cum. I sighed in satisfaction, feeling the orgasm spreading through my body in a nice pink glow. Was Nora feeling just as good? Probably. I mean, how couldn’t she? I knew what ladies loved. A strong hand and a firm voice.<br/>
<br/>
Once I had filled Nora’s pussy up with semen, I gave her a pat on the ass. I was pretty much done with her. For now, at least. There were still two more girls waiting for me. Later on, though, I couldn’t think of any reason for me not to come back to Nora. And who knew? If she actually was pregnant, it would be really fun to fuck a lady I had knocked up.<br/>
<br/>
Nora was tied up again, but I didn’t see any reason to gag her or anything. Or let her get dressed, either. Obviously, she was going to be one of the first ones to get harem clothes whenever I managed to get my hands on some. For now, she could spend some time naked, so I could enjoy looking at her.<br/>
<br/>
And now it was time for Penny. I rubbed my hands together as I thought about her. I was going to be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure how fucking her was going to turn out. I hadn’t had the chance to examine her and who <em>knew</em> what she had underneath her clothes? Was she actually going to have a pussy for me to fuck? Was she even going to be able to give me a blowjob? I honestly had no idea if I was going to be getting anything other than a handjob from her. And if that was the case… well, a dancing girl would still add a touch of class to the place, anyway and I was <em>sure</em> that Penny could learn how to dance just like a stripper in pretty much no time at all. So, really, it was all still going to turn out to be good, I was sure.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello,” Penny said once she was brought in, having somehow torn through her gag. I had no idea when she had managed to do that and it wasn’t like the Grimm servants I had around were capable of telling me. “Are you going to do the same thing to me that you did to Ruby and the other girls out there?”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you <em>want</em> me to do that to you?” I asked, sitting back on my bed and feeling curious about the answer I was going to get.<br/>
<br/>
“Some of them looked like they didn’t like what had happened very much,” Penny said, her green eyes narrowing as she stared at me. “But some of them did. And I’m not sure <em>what</em> you actually did to them.”<br/>
<br/>
I snorted and hopped off of the bed, walking around her and getting a good long look at Penny’s body. I couldn’t <em>see</em> any seams or joints in her body, at least through her clothing.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been fucking them,” I said. “And I’m going to do the same to you. I hope, at least,” I added to myself. “So why don’t you get naked and I can get a good look at what I’m working with?”<br/>
<br/>
The Grimm untied Penny. I was actually lucky in a couple different ways with Penny. For one, Atlas had fallen before she had gotten her combat equipment and software installed. For another, Salem didn’t <em>care</em> about robots and didn’t have a problem tossing the most advanced gynoid on the planet over to me to join my harem. And now I just needed to see what kind of use I was going to get out of a robot.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as the ropes were undone, Penny started to disrobe. I told her to leave her black stockings with those green lines on, because they did some really nice stuff to her legs. But other than that, she quickly ended up naked. I nodded as I walked around her, checking her out.<br/>
<br/>
She looked pretty human, actually. I really had been prepared for her full-body, concealing clothing to be disguising obviously artificial limbs and a torso, but I couldn’t really see anything out of the ordinary. Her skin felt a bit fake underneath my fingers, but not enough to kill my boner.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know anything about sex,” Penny said as I grabbed her ass, squeezing down a bit. It didn’t feel as good underneath my hand as some of the more fat-bottomed girls, but I was sure that I was going to be able to get over my concerns sooner or later. “I hope that you’ll be a good teacher!”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, don’t worry, Penny,” I said with a chuckle. “You’re going to be learning <em>all</em> kinds of things from me before we’re done.” I squeezed that android booby and nodded in appreciation. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, I just know it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I certainly hope so,” Penny said brightly. “I live to please!”<br/>
<br/>
Why couldn’t more girls be like this? I nodded in appreciation and sat back down on the bed, spreading my legs apart and gesturing for Penny to kneel down in between them. She cocked her head to the side and stared at me. After a moment, I sighed and told her what I expected of her.<br/>
<br/>
And then I had to walk her through giving me a blowjob. After having her open her mouth and exploring the insides of it with my fingers, of course. I wanted to make sure I knew what I was sticking my dick into. Thankfully, Penny’s mouth seemed entirely normal, although there was still that weird, not-quite-skin sensation underneath my fingertips as I explored. It would still feel good once she started to suck on me, though, I was sure.<br/>
<br/>
And how about that? I was right. Penny was a quick study and quickly learned how to give a man a proper blowjob. I nodded in satisfaction as I felt her sucking my dick and getting progressively better at it as she bobbed up and down. I leaned back on the bed, supporting myself with my hands and smiled. Oh yeah, this was the life. Getting blown by a cute robot girl. What could be better?<br/>
<br/>
Fucking her in the ass, I decided. If it was possible at all, it would be possible without a bunch of work and effort like normal anal sex. And I <em>had</em> noticed that there was at least the suggestion of a hole there for me to fuck, along with a vagina. I hadn’t paid much attention to either one when I was feeling Penny up, but just knowing that they were there was nice.<br/>
<br/>
I stopped Penny before she could make me cum. I pushed her head backwards, my palm on her forehead as I looked down at her. She stared up at me, her big green eyes wide and innocent. Oh, we were going to be having <em>so</em> much fun together. And since she wasn’t friends with Ruby yet, maybe I could even have her help me break Ruby and the others into my service. That would be fun. And even funny, picturing Penny in a black leather outfit, cracking a whip around.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, now it’s time for some proper sex,” I said. “Get up on the bed and lay down on your front.”<br/>
<br/>
Penny did as I said. She really <em>was</em> a good girl, wasn’t she? This submissive, eager to please attitude, in a hotter body… man, why couldn’t every girl be like her? It was even fun to teach her what sex was, as since she was completely unspoiled by more general knowledge. Mine, to do whatever I wanted with. How perfect.<br/>
<br/>
I ran my hands up Penny’s thighs, feeling the fabric of the leggings underneath my hands as I went and then her skin. I did it again and again, enjoying the feeling, liking… everything, pretty much. I was still <em>really</em> turned on.<br/>
<br/>
“I know that sex involves putting your penis inside of my vagina,” Penny was saying. I nodded along as I felt her up. “Father gave me one that should work for sexual intercourse, though I can’t have children with it!”<br/>
<br/>
That would be weird. Also, it wasn’t that relevant right now. I was going to get the robot pussy sooner or later, but right now, I was more interested in the robutt. And on that happy note, I lined myself up, getting ready to slide on into Penny’s rear. It promised to be either great or awful, without the slightest hint of space in between.<br/>
<br/>
Penny realized what I was doing when I pressed the tip of my dick against her butt. She twisted her head around, a bit further than a human really should be able to do to look at me. Her green eyes were wide as she stared.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, you have the wrong orifice,” she started to say.<br/>
<br/>
“Nah, I know just what I’m doing,” I said as I slid inside of Penny with a grunt.<br/>
<br/>
And sure enough, it actually felt pretty good. I wasn’t sure why she had an asshole that could take a cock, but I wasn’t complaining. It felt <em>nice</em> to enter her, to stretch her out and fill her up. And it was made all the better by the thought that I was the first one who ever got to do this. That nobody had ever managed to do anything like this to Penny before.<br/>
<br/>
I started thrusting away, enjoying myself hugely as I fucked her. I rocked back and forth, ignoring her repeated statements that this hole wasn’t designed for fucking. She was so obviously wrong about that, it was laughable. And I kept on going, humping away at her as I felt my orgasm rising up inside of me. And inside of her!<br/>
<br/>
That made me laugh. Penny asked me why I was laughing, but I really wasn’t in the mood to answer her right now. I just wanted to keep on fucking that fine robot butt and there was nothing stopping me.<br/>
<br/>
Nothing stopped me from cumming inside of her, either. That felt <em>nice</em>. That felt really nice. I shivered as I unloaded inside of her, pouring my orgasm into her rear. I had cum a <em>lot</em> today and I still wasn’t getting tired of the sensation. I wanted to keep on going and going, I couldn’t see the slightest reason to stop what I was doing, now, or any time in the future.<br/>
<br/>
Penny was gasping a bit as she felt my orgasm filling her up. She seemed to be handling it a lot better than most of the other girls had, though. Hopefully she’d be able to teach them how to properly appreciate my orgasm in time. Or not, what the hell. So long as they were still hot and couldn’t fight back, it didn’t matter <em>too</em> much to me what they did.<br/>
<br/>
Next up was Emerald. It was a pity it was just Emerald, because I had planned to fuck her and Cinder together, making Emerald lick my semen out of the pussy of her crush, that sort of good stuff. But that bitch Cinder had run away somewhere and Salem had been, uh, pretty clear that if she was ever found again, Salem would be making an example of her for deserting instead of handing her over to me for fun. A real dick move on both of their parts, but it wasn’t like I was able to convince Salem to do what I wanted instead of what she wanted.<br/>
<br/>
So it was just going to be Emerald. Just a cute, green-haired, brown-skinned beauty who could make herself look like anyone I wanted her to look like. Sooner or later, I knew that I was going to make her disguise herself as Cinder and fuck her. How would Emerald react to being called Cinder as I pounded her? I didn’t know, but I was sure that it would be pretty funny to see.<br/>
<br/>
For now, though, I was just going to have normal Emerald. And that should still be more than enough to have some real fun with. I smiled as Emerald was brought in, sullenly glaring at me. It wasn’t the first time the two of us had met and we were going to have <em>plenty</em> more chances to get to know each other.<br/>
<br/>
Emerald was one of the girls that I already knew what I wanted to dress her up in. That skin just begged for a harem costume. Nothing more than some see-through silk and some jewelry that showed off her tits, ass and thighs. And with pretty much the entire world under Salem’s control now, it couldn’t be <em>that</em> hard to get some costumes whipped up, right?<br/>
<br/>
Until that happened, I was just going to have to enjoy Emerald in those tight, painted-on pants that she had worn to impress Cinder and that booblicious shirt. In fact… yeah, I was pretty sure I could fuck her tits while she was still wearing that.<br/>
<br/>
“Good to finally see you in the flesh, Emerald,” I said, patting her cheek. “You wouldn’t believe how often I’ve jacked off, thinking about you and covering that brown skin of yours with cum!”<br/>
<br/>
Emerald didn’t look like she was appreciating my compliments that much. But I knew that she’d grow to love me in time. After all, how couldn’t she?<br/>
<br/>
I knelt down in front of her, tugging her shirt apart a little bit. She was trying to tell me something through her gag but I couldn’t make out what it was. Not that it mattered that much. It was still going to be fun to fuck her and that was what <em>really</em> mattered. In fact… yeah, I was thinking that I could fuck both her tits and her mouth at the same time. I would just need to tilt her head forward a bit so that I could get at that ring gag.<br/>
<br/>
And the drool that spilled from her lips at that helped the entire thing along, I had to admit. I liked the extra lube it provided as I started to rock back and forth, fucking those fine jugs. I realized that I had underrated Emerald’s tits. They weren’t at Yang’s or Pyrrha’s level, but they were still <em>fine</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Emerald was <em>still</em> trying to say something through the gag and she didn’t sound very happy about whatever it was. But I also didn’t really care! Not when my dick was getting wrapped in between two hot, soft breasts. I smiled as I started to rock back and forth.<br/>
<br/>
And at the very tip of each thrust, I was able to slip my dick inside of Emerald’s mouth. Mostly, I just felt drool and the rubber of the gag. But I could also feel a bit of her tongue, even though I could also tell that she was trying <em>not</em> to taste it. Yeah, she probably thought that she was a lesbian, wasn’t she? Well, hell, a lesbian was just a girl who hadn’t realized how good a guy could make her feel. And I knew I was that guy. I was going to break Emerald into a whole new world and she’d realize how lucky she was to be with me.<br/>
<br/>
Emerald’s tits really were nice and soft. I was groping them as I fucked them, trying to find her nipples. I couldn’t quite manage it, since they were hidden underneath her shirt. Oh well, the shirt was also doing a good job of keeping her breasts pressed together, leaving me free <em>to</em> grope her to my heart’s content, so I supposed I’d just have to be satisfied with that. At least until I got something that would press her boobs together while still letting me pinch those stiff little nubs and listen to Emerald moan as she got toyed with.<br/>
<br/>
I was feeling <em>really</em> fine as I tittyfucked Emerald. Rocking back and forth, pounding in and out of her cleavage, making her feel just as good as I was, probably. Boobs were great for both the guy and the girl, after all. How couldn’t she be enjoying this just as much as I was? It defied reason to think that there was a girl who couldn’t enjoy their time with me. It was a bit of a public service for me to have so many girls that were going to get to feel so damn good as they made me feel good as well. I should get a medal.<br/>
<br/>
I laughed at that as I kept on pounding in and out of Emerald’s tits. Pretty soon, I was going to cum. I was looking forward to it, of course. I kept on going, leering down at her as she kept her eyes closed. Man, she must really be enjoying this, huh, if she wanted to get to feel <em>everything</em> and not be distracted by sight. Also, she was crying for some reason. I was better than I thought, if just giving a titfuck to me made her weepy. Or hell, maybe she was on the rag. Women could get nuts when that happened, I knew.<br/>
<br/>
I moaned as I came. It was quite a lot, given how much I had gone through today, and how many times I had cum on these beautiful, beautiful ladies. Some of landed on Emerald’s skin, some of landed on her gag and some of it soaked through her clothes. All in all, a job well done, I had to say. I smiled as I stood up, looking down at her. It would have been even better if I had fucked her earlier in the day so my load would have been bigger. But I was still satisfied with what I had managed. I mean, who wouldn’t be?<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, last one,” I said, rubbing my hands together as I thought about the ice cream shortstack. Was it going to be fun to fuck her or what? “If you would be so kind,” I said, nodding at the Grimm standing on either side of the door.<br/>
<br/>
They picked Emerald up and took her out. I sat down on the bed and had a drink. Of water, sadly. I couldn’t wait until my body was hold enough to properly handle booze. Drinking had been one of the best things in my old life! And getting to do it again with a whole new set of drinks promised to be fun.<br/>
<br/>
Neo was brought in by just one Grimm. She was set down on the bed in front of me and looked up at me, her eyes switching between colors quickly. I had <em>no</em> idea if that meant anything or if she was just trying to make me nervous. If she was, it wasn’t working at <em>all</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Neo, Neo, Neo, the sexiest piece of ass on the show,” I said, walking around her, looking at her tied and gagged body. I quite approved of that sort of thing, but I knew that there were <em>so</em> many more interesting ways to tie a girl up than just a few loops of rope around her middle and a few more around her wrists. “I wonder how I <em>should</em> be fucking you.”<br/>
<br/>
Neo didn’t try to say anything in response. And it was a trick question, anyway. I knew exactly how I would be fucking her. I had even prepared something special, just for her.<br/>
<br/>
I untied Neo’s hands and then the main ropes. She stood up, not bothering to remove her gag as she stared at me. I looked back at her and then looked at the pole set up in corner of the room. It probably wouldn’t be big enough for a girl like Yang to use, but for a shortstack like Neo? She should have enough room to work it.<br/>
<br/>
“Go on,” I said, nodding at the pole. “Give me a show.”<br/>
<br/>
Neo looked at me again and then walked over to the pole. She ran a hand along it and looked at me as I got comfortable on the bed. I lifted an eyebrow as I twitched my robe aside to start slowly pumping my hand up and down along my cock.<br/>
<br/>
“What you’ve never pole-danced before?” I asked, looking Neo over in her hot outfit. She shook her head. “Not even for Roman? I’m surprised.”<br/>
<br/>
There was a flash of something in Neo’s eyes and then she turned back to the pole and wrapped an arm around it. She started to dance, facing away from me. Which let me appreciate that <em>fine</em> ass.<br/>
<br/>
It was pretty obvious that Neo <em>didn’t</em> know how to pole dance. But at least she was agile and flexible and hot, which <em>really</em> made up for the difference. And, of course, she was hot. Again, that was worth repeating. Heck, she just might be the hottest girl on all of Ruby. It was so hard to decide and I knew that my tastes had went up and down, even today as I enjoyed each of those fine ladies. But I really did think that Neo might just be the hottest one of them all.<br/>
<br/>
I kept on pumping my hand up and down along my dick. I had been to a <em>lot</em> of strip clubs back on Earth and I knew what I liked. Neo could stand to learn a few tricks, but she was still doing good enough that I was as hard as a rock as I watched her. I ran my eyes over her body as she swayed back and forth along the pole, even spinning around it with her legs wrapped around the pole and her fingers brushing the ground. <em>Damn</em>, she had some moves on her. And some muscles in those thick thighs, obviously.<br/>
<br/>
I grinned as Neo started to strip, removing bit after bit of her clothing. There were actually quite a few bits of clothing on her and it took a while before she even got down to her underwear. Which was in her colors, I was surprised and delighted to find out. That made me pump my cock even harder as I watched.<br/>
<br/>
Fuck, Neo <em>knew</em> how sexy she was. She wouldn’t be wearing that kind of underwear if she didn’t know that she was a hot slut ready to put it all on display. The way those tight panties clung to her hips, the way her bra was so obviously straining to contain her breasts… Yeah, sorry Pyrrha, Yang, everyone, Neo was the hottest piece of ass on the show and on Remnant.<br/>
<br/>
My dick was as hard as a rock as I masturbated, watching Neo swing herself around. She was really starting to put on a show now, touching herself through her clothing and giving me sultry looks. As sultry as she could manage with that gag still forcing her mouth open, of course.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, get over here,” I said with a sigh, patting my lap.<br/>
<br/>
Neo stroke over to me, her generous hips swaying from side to side as she walked. She settled down on my lap, looking me in the eyes. Good idea, but that wasn’t <em>quite</em> what I was interested in. It was good to see that she was so interested in making me feel good. As much as I enjoyed the thought of breaking Pyrrha and some of the others in, it was also nice to know that some of the girls were just <em>ready</em> for their new place in this new world.<br/>
<br/>
“Turn around, sweet cheeks,” I said, groping Neo’s ass through her panties. “I want to feel that butt of yours grinding against my dick.”<br/>
<br/>
Neo did as I told her to. And in a pretty impressive manner, too. She lifted one leg straight up and pivoted around. I wasn’t afraid to admit that my jaw dropped, seeing something that impressive.<br/>
<br/>
And <em>feeling</em> something that impressive. Neo’s butt was pushing up against my dick now. I looked down and could see my stiff rod pressing against her rear. Hell, I was pretty sure that if Neo’s panties were removed (and they <em>were</em> going to be removed, the only question was when) I would be able to get a buttjob from that ass. That was one thing I had never managed before, even with the stacked bimbos at the clubs I went to. I grinned. That was <em>certainly</em> something I was going to have to try later on.<br/>
<br/>
Neo was giving me a pretty good lap dance, twitching her hips from side to side and grinding her butt against my dick. It felt nice and looked almost as good. I sighed in satisfaction as I watched it happen, feeling Neo making me feel better and better. There was just no way someone was going to be replacing her as my favorite. Not with this grade A show that she was putting on.<br/>
<br/>
I reached down and grabbed Neo’s butt, feeling my hand sinking into the cheek I had grabbed. It felt <em>wonderful</em>, even with the silk panties keeping me from getting a complete handful of Neo’s cheek. I could feel the fat jiggling underneath my grip as I dug in, enjoying every second of this as I groped her.<br/>
<br/>
And Neo kept on dancing for me all the while, still swaying back and forth and rubbing against my cock. Fuck, I couldn’t take it anymore. I tugged her panties to the side and then pulled her back a bit. Not very far, just enough for me to slide into her pussy.<br/>
<br/>
And that was just as nice as every part of her. Neo didn’t make a sound as I entered her, but I could still feel the <em>heat</em> and the tightness wrapping around me. Not a huge amount of arousal inside of her inner walls, but that would come in time. For now, I just needed to let her fuck herself on my dick.<br/>
<br/>
And Neo did a <em>great</em> job of that. She looked over her shoulder at me as she started to bounce up and down along my dick, pushing herself along my shaft. I moaned, my hands starting to wander over her body.<br/>
<br/>
Her bra got in the way of me getting a <em>complete</em> handful of her boobs, so it just had to do. And I didn’t feel a single regret when it dropped to the floor, not when both my hands reached up to cup those huge breasts. They filled my hands so <em>nicely</em>. I squeezed down a bit, feeling the nipples pressing against my palms. I left one hand up there to knead and squeeze and enjoy while the other slid down Neo’s side and hip, before ending up at her ass again.<br/>
<br/>
Because an ass like that <em>deserved</em> to be touched, obviously. How could I do anything but touch it and enjoy it and let Neo how good of a body she had? I dug my fingers into it as Neo kept on bouncing along my dick and she didn’t slow down even a little. I nodded and kissed the back of her neck as my hands kept on running along her body, feeling her up and enjoying every second of it.<br/>
<br/>
It was good that I had fucked so many girls before Neo, because there was just no way that I could have lasted long if I hadn’t already built up a bunch of resistance from all of them. As it was, I could <em>still</em> feel my orgasm rising and rising inside of me, getting closer and closer to the surface with every single beat of my heart. I didn’t mind, though. I mean, who <em>could</em> mind, complaining over getting to cum inside of Neo? This was going to be <em>great</em>, I just knew it.<br/>
<br/>
I kept on pounding in and out of Neo, loving this tight, <em>hot</em> hole. It was wrapped around me wonderfully and I could feel myself getting closer and closer with every passing second. It was just so <em>good</em>.<br/>
<br/>
And cumming inside of Neo was good as well. I moaned as I grabbed Neo’s hips and pulled her down onto my lap, doing my best to drive every single inch of my dick inside of her. She wiggled around on top of me, but I didn’t let go, making sure that I filled her <em>up</em>, just like she deserved to be. My dick twitched inside of her and my balls tensed and I was cumming <em>again</em>.<br/>
<br/>
It felt just as good as any of my other orgasms, filling the shortstack slut up to the brim. I gasped and moaned, loving what I was feeling and getting a few more good gropes in of Neo’s soft, curvy body.<br/>
<br/>
Neo’s body was just so hot that I stayed hard even after orgasming. And I already knew how I wanted to enjoy her next. I pushed her off of my lap and onto her knees. I stepped in front of her, stroking my cum-covered cock and looking down at her. She looked great on her knees. But really, what woman didn’t?<br/>
<br/>
“Time to use that mouth of yours for something, Neo,” I said hungrily, squatting a bit to line my dick up with her tits and her mouth. “And these fat udders, too.”<br/>
<br/>
Neo looked up at me, her eyes flashing between grey and brown and pink in a constant combination of colors. Then she leaned forward and wrapped her boobs around my dick and lowered her head down.<br/>
<br/>
It was <em>good</em> that she was so willing and agreeable. I was obviously still going to spank that fat ass of hers later, because a butt that nice <em>needed</em> to be spanked, but I probably wouldn’t use some of the more inventive ideas I had come up with to keep a woman in line. And right now, I didn’t need to do anything besides letting Neo do her work.<br/>
<br/>
Which was so <em>very</em> fine. She was making me feel wonderful as she bobbed up and down along my dick, her tongue flicking out to lick the head with every bob as her fat, hot titties squeezed my shaft from the sides. It was all so damn good. I could feel my orgasm already starting to form inside of me, though it would be a little while before I actually came. Good, because I wanted to be able to enjoy this for as long as possible. And this <em>was</em> something that I should enjoy, because even if Neo didn’t know how to pole dance, she still knew how to make a man feel good using her body. And what could be a more important skill set than that?<br/>
<br/>
I patted the top of her head, feeling the strands of multicolored hair between my hands as I smiled down at her. She looked up at me, still giving me a wonderful combination titfuck and blowjob. I smiled down at her. I was going to have a collar saying ‘Number One Slave’ made up, I already knew that. But was it too soon to actually give it over to Neo, or should I wait a bit and make sure that I wasn’t just getting a <em>great</em> first impression?<br/>
<br/>
Oh well, I didn’t have the collar yet anyway. I could mull it over once it was actually in hand. And speaking of in-hand… I reached down to squeeze Neo’s boobs, feeling her own hands pressing her tits against me.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, I was going to cum pretty soon from this. I could feel the orgasm rising up and up and up inside of me. I grunted as I hammered in and out of Neo’s cleavage and mouth. Any second now, any fucking second now…<br/>
<br/>
And I came. It felt great, even if there wasn’t very much semen from everything else I’d done today. I gasped and filled her mouth with what I could manage to make. Then I sat down <em>heavily</em> on the bed, sweating and shivering and feeling <em>good</em>.<br/>
<br/>
When had that knife I had used earlier gone? I was pretty sure that I had dropped it onto the nightstand, but it certainly wasn’t there anymore. Eh, it had probably gotten knocked off and was laying behind the furniture now. I could go after it later. Right now, there were more important things for me to be doing and enjoying.<br/>
<br/>
Like thinking about the quite near future. How I would have all of these girls together, entertaining me. Let me see… I would be sitting on a throne, as was only right and proper for the master of a harem like this. Neo and Emerald would be strip dancing in front of me, looking wonderful as they tugged off their clothes again and again, using their Semblances to make new, erotic outfits appear only to get rid of them. Blake and Penny would be two cute maids, bringing me drinks and bending at the waist whenever they were offering me something or picking things up. I wasn’t sure if Penny would have a tailplug as well, or if it would just be a toy stuffed up her butt.<br/>
<br/>
Ruby and Yang would be off in one corner, making out with one another and discovering that sisterly love could be expanded and taken to whole new, sexy fields. Maybe licking my semen out of one another’s pussies, as good sisters should do to each other. Weiss would be on her knees, thanking me for teaching her another lesson as my cum dried on her face and her ass glowed red from the spanking. Knocking the arrogance out of girl like Weiss might take a while, but so long as the answer to the problem was a steady supply of fucking, spanking and groping, I was going to make <em>sure</em> that she learned her lesson. That she was a slave, not a princess.<br/>
<br/>
Off in <em>another</em> corner, Pyrrha and Nora would be having a lesbian makeout session, getting up close and personal with one another as they kissed and hugged and did all of that fun stuff as they moaned into one another’s mouths as their hands wandered over each other’s bodies. And wouldn’t that be a fine sight to see, two hotties making out for my enjoyment? Because that would be the important thing here, that they were entertaining me,<br/>
<br/>
And the one who was actually giving me some <em>proper</em> satisfaction right now? Salem, of course. Either completely naked or wearing black lingerie that would make her <em>look</em> naked. Fuck, my cock twitched just at the thought of the Queen of the Grimm on her knees, my slutty, submissive pet, doing whatever I wanted. Sucking my cock as I sat in the middle of the castle she used to own, enjoying every single bit of every single thing she had to offer… Fuck yeah, I was looking forward to that.<br/>
<br/>
I smiled, giving my dick a few strokes. This new life promised to be <em>so</em> much more satisfying than the last one. I couldn’t wait to get started on it and make all of my dreams come true.<br/>
<br/>
A flicker of motion caught my eye. I turned around with a lazy smile to look at Neo. She was walking towards me, something gleaming in her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>